The development relates to a cargo net for a two-passenger vehicle that is designed to fit over the vehicle""s cargo boot. The net has a mesh central portion and a solid fabric edging along the periphery. Along one edge is a channel through which a flexible cord, having an attachment device on each end, is threaded. Along a second edge are a series of heavy duty fasteners. The fasteners secure the net to one wall of the boot; the attachment devices hold the net open and properly positioned behind the passenger seats of the vehicle. An alternative embodiment of the cargo net includes a pocket that can extend essentially the entire length of the cargo net, allowing the user to store smaller articles within the pocket rather than in the cargo boot.